Pastorela
by O-niixx
Summary: Porque es la epoca! Felices fiestas! XD
1. Primera Llamada

FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS! XD

Al fin acabe mi cuatrimestre y fue horrible TTuTT como odio los examenes... y al de administracion por mandarme a final! DX.. ¬3¬ mendigo... pero pase con un poderoso 8! XD jajajajaja... ¬3¬ ok, a lo que voy

Gracias a lo que presentare casi no paso calculo ni ecuaciones diferenciales! pero valio la pena sufrir en los examenes... creo

Este fail se me ocurrio y lo fui escribiendo poco a poco durante mis clases mas aburridas! XD espero que les guste!

Advertencia!

Uno exclusivo de nombres! (porque como los puse como estudiantes "normales", pues deben tener nombres normales) (al final pondre especificaciones para los nombres)

OC - mio XD

Hetalia - hidekaz himaruya

Navidad - ... am... universal?

bueno, aqui les va XD

y otra vez... FELICES FIESTAS! FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! QUE FINLANDIA LES TRAIGA TODO LO QUE PIDIERON! Y COMAN RICO!

:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.:

**Pastorela**

**Primera llamada.**

La Academia W: gran institución reconocida mundialmente, donde representantes de cada nación estudian y conviven en un ambiente de armonía y paz.

Como todos los años, en diciembre se organizaba un gran evento navideño, en el cual el afortunado alumno elegido para organizar el evento, tendría la oportunidad de mostrar un poco de la cultura de su país. Además, todo el dinero que se recaudaría seria donado a un orfanato.

Como todos los años, se hizo un sorteo para elegir al afortunado alumno, que en este caso fue la representante de México, la cual tomo con orgullo y calma la gran responsabilidad.

- ¡oh por dios! ¡oh por dios! ¡oh por dios! ¡oh por dios! – Luna daba vueltas por el pequeño salón - ¡oh por dios! ¡oh por dios! ¡¿Por qué el evento más importante de todo el año me toca a mi? ¡oh por dios! ¡oh por dios! ¡oh por dios!

- María tranquilízate – sonreía Tino, el era el supervisor de todos los eventos escolares, su trabajo era apoyar a los alumnos organizadores y si era necesario, tomar el mismo las riendas para que todo quedara perfecto – sabes que estoy para ayudarte en todo, no tienes que estar tan nerviosa

- Bien, me calmare – se detuvo un momento, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a dar vueltas solo que mas rápidamente - ¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡oh por dios! ¡oh por dios! ¡oh por dios! ¡Me van a expulsar!

- María, nadie te va a expul-

- ¡No! ¡Ahora si me corren! ¡La voy a regar y me van a expulsar! Ya me traen ganas desde el incidente de laboratorio y el de cafetería y el de la biblioteca y el de taller de carpintería y-

- tranquila – la tomo de los hombros – yo confió en ti, sé que lo harás bien, solo tienes que confiar en ti misma

- la ultima vez que confié en mi misma reprobé el examen de matemáticas – dejo caer su cabeza

- vamos María, tu puedes hacer esto – miraba como la chica levantaba poco a poco la mirada - ¿ya tienes algo en mente?

- nada – seguía con la cabeza baja

- vamos María, debes tener aunque sea una idea

- no tengo nada… lo arruinare todo...

- vamos María, esta época es de alegría – la mexicana lo volteo a ver con ojos de "no me jodas", lo que hizo que el finlandés riera nervioso – a-además… escuche que en tu país celebran a lo grande

- si eso si… - medito un momento - ¡ya se! ¡una posada!

- ¿Qué es una posada?

- Son fiestas que hacemos antes de noche buena, en ellas comemos, cantamos, bebemos ponche y se presenta una pastorela

- ¡que gran idea! Mostrar el verdadero origen de la navidad a partir de la tradición mestiza de la pastorela

- … ¿eh? – la mexicana miro perpleja al finlandés

- investigue un poco sobre como celebran en tu país por si caías en pánico y te bloqueabas – sonrió inocentemente

- te tomas demasiado en serio tu trabajo

- Y más cuando se trata de navidad

- ¡bien! ¡Haremos una posada y una pastorela! … ¿Quién va a actuar?

- Los demás estudiantes

- … ¡me van a expulsar!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, Tino convoco a todos los estudiantes que participarían a una junta para asignar tareas. Luna entro ya cuando todos estaban presentes, se puso enfrente de todos, aclaro sus garganta para llamar la atención, pero todos estaban hablando/peleando entre ellos.

- c-compañeros… - trato de llamar la atención de los demás fallando miserablemente

- ¡después le dije "dude! Eso no es posible!" Hahaha

- ¡Ayer también fui asombroso! Kesese

- Compañeros… -levanto un poco más la voz

- ¡cállate idiota! ¡a nadie le interesa!

- ¡Tengo hambre! ¡ah! ¡ya se! ¡vamos a comer pasta!~

- compañeros – tomo un tono mas serio su voz

- ¡aléjate de mi bastardo! ¡chigii!

- hermano… cásate… cásate… cásate…

- ¡SE QUIEREN CALLAR POR UNA CHINGADA!

Todo se quedo en silencio. Todos voltearon a ver a la mexicana que se encontraba sobre la mesa y con mirada de asesino en serie.

- jeje disculpen compañeros – pronto entro Tino para tratar de calmar todo – estamos aquí para ver que haremos para el evento de navidad

- hahaha lo hubieras dicho antes, si necesitan tanto mi ayuda, se las dare hahaha

- ahora si lo mato – bajo al instante de la mesa y se dirigió a Alfred, pero Tino la detuvo abrazandola

- bien, ¿ya tienen idea de lo que haremos este año? – Arthur tomo asiento cruzando sus brazos – recuerden que tiene que ser mejor que el del año pasado

- ¡el del año pasado fue increíble! – respondió el norteamericano

- ¡casi quemas la escuela idiota!

El año anterior la escuela casi se había incendiado cuando una gran cantidad de fuegos pirotécnicos exploto antes de tiempo adentro de las instalaciones.

- Bueno, este año será diferente, María tiene una idea grandiosa – interrumpió sonriente Tino mientras soltaba a Luna

- cualquier idea que tenga mi linda María debe ser buena – decía un sonriente español mientras estrujaba a un pobre italiano

- Pero pensé que tu nombre era Luna – interrumpía un confundido americano

- También me llamo María

- Ustedes los latinos son muy complicados

- No los somos – varios estudiantes, incluida la mexicana, se levantaron ante el comentario

- Chicos, por favor, cálmense – trato de bajar la tensión Tino – tenemos un evento que organizar, no se peleen, María por favor, puedes decir ya tu idea

- ¡cierto! Lo siento, lo había olvidado, bueno, tenia en mente hacer una posada y una pastorela y antes de que pregunten – miro al norteamericano – una posada es una fiesta en donde se canta, come, bebe y se rompe piñata y la pastorela es una obra sobre la adoración del niño dios.

- Esa es la idea, por favor, pido la cooperación de todos – sonrió Tino

- ¿Ya tienes las tareas que haremos cada uno? – Ludwig miro a Luna

- S-Si – saco de su mochila un cuaderno – ayer estuve pensando hasta tarde en la tarea de cada uno, sobre todo para los que actuaran en la pastorela

- ¡yo tengo que aparecer! – Gilbert camino al frente - ¡soy el mejor actor de todos! ¡Conmigo el éxito esta asegurado!

- ¡cállate idiota! – se levanto Elizabeta de su asiento – ¡eres pésimo! ¡Siempre sobreactúas!

- ¡me tienes envidia porque te gane el papel de Robin Hood en la obra anterior! Kesesese

- Y fue la peor interpretación de Robin Hood que haya visto esta escuela - agregó Roderich mientras limpiaba sus lentes

- ¡cállate niño mimado!

- ¡no le grites al señor Edelstein! – respondió con la misma fuerza la húngara

- Elizabeta, ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Roderich

- lo siento, es difícil dejar la costumbre

- ¡oigan! ¡ya cálmense! - trataba de llamar la atención sacudiendo los brazos – bien, como iba diciendo antes de que este idiota interrumpiera

- ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?

- ¡ah! ¡me harte! ¡¿Eli le puedes dar un golpe por mí?

- Con gusto – la húngara de la nada saco un sartén y se dirigió rápidamente al otro, dándole un gran golpe que lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo

- gracias Eli – sonrió la mexicana

- cuando quieras – sonrió de regreso

- Bien, ahora si, aquí ya tengo asignados a todos y lo que harán – suspiro – aquí tengo los nombres de los que escogí para la pastorela…

Empezó a decir uno a uno, el nombre de todos los que participarían, claro que cuando apenas había acabado cerro los ojos para esperar las quejas.

- ¡¿qué? – que aquí venían – Me niego a actuar junto con este idiota –Sadik señalo a Heracles en ese instante

- tampoco me agrada actuar contigo… idiota – respondió pausadamente el griego

- No hay cambios, ustedes dos junto con Muhammad – señalo al egipcio que observaba indiferente – serán los reyes magos les guste o no

Ambos hombres se miraron con odio para después suspirar resignados.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser el demonio? – grito Arthur

- Eres el único que puede hacer el papel con seriedad, además, no eres el único demonio en la obra, hay otros siete

En la obra había en total ocho demonios: siete representaban los pecados capitales y uno era Satanás, en este caso Arthur.

- Te va de maravilla hahaha - reía el norteamericano – así podre patearte el trasero

- ¡¿Por qué le diste el papel del ángel al idiota de Alfred?

- En primera, porque si no le daba el papel de el "héroe" iba a estar quejándose hasta mas no poder y segundo, porque es uno de los personajes que menos sale en la obra

- ¡¿Qué? – la alegría se le esfumo - ¡¿Cómo que sale menos?

- si, la obra trata mas sobre los pastores, el ángel solo aparece un par de ocasiones

- pero… pero…

- ¡ya dije que no hay cambio de papeles!

- ¡no es justo! - Alfred hizo un puchero, cruzo los brazos y se dejo caer en un asiento - ¡eres mala!

- si, si, soy bien mala – desviaba su mirada hacia los otros demonios - ¿ustedes no tienen quejas?

- ¿Por qué soy ira? – preguntaba Ludwig

- porque eres muy amable y paciente – respondió sarcásticamente la mexicana

- am… disculpe señorita García – interrumpió el japonés - ¿soy adecuado para interpretar a la gula? No conozco mucho sobre la tradición católica y no se como deba comportarme para representar ese pecado

- Tu solo come y listo

- vee~ ¡gracias por el papel! – abrazo Feliciano a Luna

- Sabia que te gustaría tu pecado – le había asignado uno de los mejores: pereza

- No entiendo porque me diste a mi la avaricia, Basch lo hubiera interpretado mejor – protesto el austriaco sobre su papel

- ¡cállate! ¡por lo menos tu no eres una oveja! – grito totalmente encolerizado

- vamos, admite que es una idea muy divertida – rio divertida la mexicana, hasta mirar la mirada de Basch. Si su mirada fuera un cuchillo, ella ya estaría hecha pedacitos.

Basch, junto con Toris, Berwald, Yao y Eduard, interpretarían a la oveja de un pastor, que eran Elise , Feliks, Peter, Li Xiao y Raivis, respectivamente.

- yo creo que serás una oveja muy linda hermano – dijo Elise a su hermano mayor

- si… seré una oveja – suspiro Basch, no tenia el corazón para contradecir a su hermanita

- ¿Por qué soy envidia? – sonrió Iván a la mexicana mientras un aura oscura empezaba a rodearlo

- am… porque… - realmente no tenia una respuesta – am… María, José, Estrella y Niño ¿no tienen alguna objeción?

- ¡¿Por qué soy el niño? – grito encolerizado Lovino

- pero te veras muy lindo – abrazo Antonio a Lovino

- ¡cállate bastardo!

- yo también tengo una objeción – dijo el neerlandés mientras daba otra fumada a su cigarro – no pienso ser una estrella

- Emma … ¿podrías lidiar con tu hermano por mí? – miro suplicante a la belga

- Por supuesto, yo me encargo – tomo al mayor de un brazo y lo aparto un poco para poder hablar con el

- Antonio ¿algún problema con tu papel?

- ¡Yo si tengo uno! – interrumpió Gilbert - ¡¿Por qué no nos pusiste a los tres juntos?

- porque cuando están juntos son un caos, de por si aun me arrepiento de ponerte a ti junto con Francis como diablos, pero esos papeles les quedan como anillo al dedo – había asignado a Prusia como soberbia y a Francis como lujuria

- ¡Pero mon cher! No puedes separarnos

- lo hice y dejen de quejarse, de todas formas estarán juntos en los ensayos… bien ¿alguien mas?

- ¡No quiero ser una oveja-aru!

- … ¿alguien mas que no sean las ovejas?

Toris, Eduard y Berwald bajaron sus manos en ese momento.

- Luna, aquí dice que hay dos ángeles en la obra ¿Quién es el otro? – pregunto Tino al ver la lista de papeles

- Matthew es el otro ángel

- ¿Quién?

- el hermano de Alfred – el finlandés aun estaba perdido – el canadiense – el otro no tenia ni idea - ¡este! – en ese momento agarro de la manga al canadiense y lo puso enfrente al finlandés

- ¡Matthew! ¿A que hora llegaste?

- fui el primero en llegar – bajo la mirada

- ¿en serio? – rio un poco – perdona, no te vi

- no te preocupes – el canadiense volteo a ver a Luna - ¿Por qué me diste ese papel?

- si sales en la obra te notaran mas, además necesito a alguien que controle a Alfred en el escenario – guiño su ojo y se paro junto a Tino

- espero que todos hagan su mejor esfuerzo, recuerden que este evento es para ayudar a los niños del orfanato – sonrió Tino – mañana empezaremos a preparar todo

Con eso se dio por finalizada la reunión. Todos los estudiantes se retiraron, quedando solo Luna y Tino en el salón.

- ¿Qué pasa María? Estas muy seria

- tengo el presentimiento de que será un fracaso

- No digas eso, todo saldrá de maravilla, recuerda que no habrá clases, tendremos todo el tiempo solo para hacer esto

- tienes razón – suspiro mientras dejaba caer su cabeza – mañana será un largo día

Ambos estudiantes se retiraron a sus dormitorios. Efectivamente, al día siguiente empezarían los preparativos y los ensayos, después de todo, solo contaban con unas cuantas semanas para el gran día, el cual según Luna, iba a ser el día de su expulsión.

:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.:

Lista de nombres (algunos ya son conocidos... pero de todas formas pondre todos!):

(por orden de aparicion... siempre quise escribir eso! XD)

México OC: Luna María García Lopez .../... Finlandia: Tino Väinämöinen .../... E.U.A: Alfred F. Jones

Inglaterra: Arthur Kirkland .../... España: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo .../... Alemania: Ludwig (cuando le pondran apellido?)

Prusia: Gilbert Beilschmidt .../... Hungria: Elizabeta Hedervary .../... Austria: Roderich Edelstein

Turquia: Adnan Sadik (originalmente, su nombre es adnan y sadik el apellido... pero me gusta mas su apellido XD)

Grecia: Heracles Karpusi .../... Egipto: Muhammad Hassan Gupta (sin comentarios del nombres tan dificil)

Japon: Kiku Honda .../... Italia: Feliciano Vargas .../... Suiza: Basch Zwingli .../... Lituania: Toris Laurinaitis (su apellido me recuerda a un cantante)

Suecia: Berwald Oxenstierna (porque tienen nombres tan raros?) .../... China: Yao Wang .../... Estonia: Eduard Von Bock

Liechtenstein: de los posibles nombres que puede tener, el que mas me gusto fue Elise .../... Polonia: Feliks Lukasiewicz

Sealand: Peter Kirkland .../... Hong Kong: de los posibles nombres me gusto mas Li Xiao Chun .../... Letonia: Raivis Galante

Italia del Sur: Lovino Vargas .../... Belgica: de los posibles, el que mas me gusta es Emma .../... Francia: Francis Bonnefoy

Canada: Matthew Williams


	2. Segunda Llamada

FELIZ (atrasada) NAVIDAD A TODOS! XD

si no subi antes esto es porque estaba en plena pachanga, tragadera y sobre todo bebiendo jajaja XD que rica es la sidra! sobre todo la sexta copa! jajaja

En fin, ahora si a lo bueno, la segunda parte de este festivo fail! XD

Advertencias!

Uso de nombre humanos!

Hetalia es de Himaruya!

Este oc es mio!

y Feliz año nuevo! XD

(cualquier duda con los nombres al final del fail, tambien el reparto de la pastorela por si las dudas XD)

:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.:

**Pastorela**

**Segunda llamada**

Faltaban tan solo dos días para el gran evento. Después de casi tres semanas de trabajo, apenas tendrían todo listo para el gran día.

- Ya llegaron las flores, solo necesitan tu firma para poder dejarlas

- ¿eh? – la mexicana volteo a ver – gracias Mei, voy para allá en un segundo – empezó a correr pero otra voz la detuvo

- Luna hay un problema con el embarque de licores y tienes que ir a ver – grito no desde muy lejos un cubano

- ¿eh? ¡Oh si! Gracias Máximo, dame un minuto, ahorita voy para allá – corrió a toda velocidad hacia la puerta donde estaba un gran camión - ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

- Aquí, toma – la taiwanesa le paso las hojas – solo falta tu firma y listo

- ok – firmó de prisa, casi equivocándose en el proceso – Mei ya sabes que hacer con las noches buenas, confió en ti – apenas entregó los papeles a la otra chica, salió corriendo con dirección a la otra puerta donde estaba el embarque de licores

- Necesitan a alguien con identificación que reciba el alcohol – la recibió el cubano

- ¿solo era eso? – Recargo sus manos en las rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento - ¿entonces cual es el problema?

- Es que olvide mi cartera y ahí esta mi identificación – el cubano sonrió apenado

- recuérdame matarte después – rápido presento su credencial y firmo los papeles – hay que llevar esto a algún salón o bodega o donde sea que no se rompa

- Yo me encargo, muchachos, síganme es por aquí – el cubano guió a los repartidores

- ¡María es terrible! – a lo lejos un extraño sonido se escuchaba - ¡María!

- ¿Qué paso ahora Sofía? – volteo a ver a la mujer que se acercaba corriendo

- Tienes que venir rápido conmigo

La ucraniana tomo a la otra de la mano y la llevo rápidamente a la cocina, en cuando llegaron, la acerco para que viera las cestas donde estaba la fruta que se utilizaría

- ¡Mira! ¡Es terrible! – señalo unos cestos

- ¿Qué es terrible? – la mexicana miraba la fruta, no encontraba nada fuera de lo común

- ¡son las guayabas!

- ¿Qué tienen las guayabas? Yo las veo bastante bien

- Si, las de este cesto están bien, pero – señalo el cesto de junto – ¡estas no! Están naranjas y la piel la tienen dura

- am… Sofía…

- Es terrible, no tendremos suficientes guayabas – empezaban a formarse lagrimas en los ojos de la ucraniana – lo siento mucho María – empezaba a caer una pequeña lagrima - tuve que ver que las frutas vinieran bien desde el inicio, lo siento mucho, tu confiaste en mi y yo te decepcione – cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y empezó a llorar – ¡lo siento mucho!

- pero Sofía, esas no son guayabas, son tejocotes

- ¿tejocotes? – miro aun con lagrimas en los ojos a la mexicana

- si – tomo un tejocote del cesto – estos se llaman tejocotes, son frutas de mi país y así son, los necesitamos para el ponche y las piñatas

- ¿entonces no son guayabas malas?

- no Sofía – sonrió la mexicana, no podía enojarse con la ucraniana, sabia como era y como se preocupaba demasiado por las cosas, si se enojaba solo haría que esta llorara aun mas

- ¿en serio? Que alivio – empezó a llorar de nuevo – ¡no se que haría si te enojaras!

- ya no llores Sofía – trataba de calmar a la otra – mejor mira que ya este todo para la cena

- ¡si! ¡Eso haré! ¡No te decepcionare!

- ¡Luna! ¡Tienes que ver esto! – un emocionado coreano salto de la nada, cargando a la mexicana mientras esta estaba distraída

- ¡Yong Soo tienes cinco segundos para bajarme! – lucho para soltarse del agarre del coreano

- jajaja ¡tienes que verlo! – salió corriendo de la cocina con la mexicana en brazos

- ¡¿Qué demonios tengo que ver?

- ¡ya pronto lo veras! – Siguió corriendo entusiasmado hasta que entraron a un salón - ¡Mira! ¡¿Qué te parece? ¡¿Geniales, verdad?

- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? – miraba las extrañas formas de cartón

- ¿Qué? ¡Son las piñatas que dijiste que hiciéramos!

- ¡¿Qué? – Para la mala suerte de la mexicana, las piñatas no tenían la forma que ella esperaba - ¡pero si les pedí estrellas!

- ¡y eso hicimos! – Añadió cierto danés – tu pediste estrellas y nosotros las hicimos

- ¡pero no este tipo de estrellas! – se llevo la palma al rostro – es mi culpa por no decirles como…

- vamos, no están tan mal – argumento Bertram – quedaron geniales, mira, esta es el cometa Halley

- dios dame fuerzas para no matarlos – la joven saco de su bolsillo su celular – mira, tiene que ser así – enseño a ambos una imagen de una piñata de siete picos, adornada con hermoso papel de colores brillantes

- pero eso no es una estrella…

- ¡claro que si! En mi país hay cientos de esas, ahí se inventaron originalmente

- ¡eso no es cierto! –Suspiro la mexicana – bien, como digas, solo háganlas ¿esta bien?

- ¡claro! – ambos jóvenes levantaron sus brazos animados, para empezar a trabajar con el material que tenían disponible

- bien… creo que ya podre descan-

- ¡Luna! – una voz interrumpió de pronto

- ¿si?

- Que bueno que te encuentro – Elizabeta se acercó – te he estado buscando todo el día

- perdón, es que me tienen dando vueltas pa'todas partes

- No te preocupes – sonrió la húngara

- ¿Qué paso Eli?

- Ya terminamos el vestuario para la pastorela y queremos que lo veas, te encantara – tomo a la mexicana de la mano y se la llevo corriendo – lo amaras ¡es hermoso!

Ambas chicas corrieron por los pasillos, atravesando prácticamente toda la escuela hasta llegar al salón donde estaba el club de costura.

- cierra los ojos, quiero que sea una sorpresa – sonrió entusiasmada la otra mujer

- esta bien – la mexicana cerro obedientemente los ojos, solo sintió como una mano tomaba la suya y la metía a un cuarto

- listo, puedes abrirlos

Al abrir los ojos, la expresión de la muchacha cambio radicalmente. Era como si hubiese visto a un espectro. Todos los presentes se alarmaron ante la reacción de la mexicana.

- ¡Luna! ¡amiga! ¡¿Qué tienes?

- ¿Qué-e-e e-e-es e-eso? – la mexicana señalo los disfraces.

No eran los típicos disfraces de diablo o pastor, eran algo totalmente diferente, eran trajes tipo de hombre de negocios, junto con unos trajes de punk y algo que parecía… un segundo, ¿acaso era el vestuario de Jesucristo superestrella?

- ¡¿Qué es eso? – Grito en total pánico, solo faltaban un par de días para el evento y los disfraces no tenían nada que ver con su pastorela – ¡se supone que eran pastorcitos, diablos rojos y ángeles blancos!

- Si, eso íbamos a hacer originalmente, pero cuando cambiaron el guion teníamos que hacer un vestuario que estuviera de acuerdo co-

- ¡¿Qué?

- que hicimos un vestuario como más de acuerdo a la obra – interrumpió Feliks

- ¡¿Cómo?

- ¡cierto! – Recordó Feliks – tu como que no has ido a como que ningún ensaño, tienes que ver la nueva obra es como que totalmente increíble

- ¡Tino! – Luna salió de prisa, dejando a todos sin saber exactamente lo que había pasado - ¡Tino! ¡Tino! – Corrió por los pasillos de toda la escuela buscándolo, hasta que lo encontró a punto de entrar al auditorio - ¡Tino Väinämöinen! ¡¿Cómo que se cambio la obra?

- ¡oh! Maria, que gusto verte, te busque por todas partes para que vieras en enseño general antes que nadie

- ¡no me vengas con esa basura! – lo agarro del suéter - ¡ahora explícame porque carajos cambiaste la obra!

- ¡espera! ¡Puedo explicarte todo! – Tino estaba aterrado

- ¡pues empieza de una vez! – soltó bruscamente al finlandés

- lo que paso es que Alfred se estaba quejando mucho de su papel, también algunos demonios, entonces Su-san escribió una nueva obra para que todos estuvieran contentos con su papel – miro con miedo a la mexicana – se que tuve que decirte antes, pero todos estaban tan emocionados con la nueva obra y hemos tenido tanto trabajo que se me olvido por completo

- ¿pues que escribió? – se contuvo lo mejor que pudo para no matarlo en ese mismo momento

- creo que será mejor que veas el ensayo – ambos chicos se metieron al auditorio

- ¡Luna! Pensé que no vendrías – Alfred grito desde el escenario - ¡soy todo un héroe!

- ¿Dónde esta Berwald? – apretaba los puños mientras rechinaban sus dientes

Desde lejos, el sueco miraba todo escondido entre las sombras del telón, sabía que la mexicana estaba furiosa y que lo asesinaría en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

- ¡bien chicos! Empecemos con el ensayo – Tino subió al escenario

- ¿Qué ahora tu también actúas?

- No, Su-san pensó que seria una gran idea tener un narrador, que le daría un mejor efecto a la obra

- Bien – tomo asiento en la tercera fila – acabemos con esto de una vez

- Pero si dura una hora y media – agrego el finlandés

- era un decir… ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Hora y media? ¡La original solo duraba cuarenta minutos!

- perdón, es que su-san se emociono con el guion – sonrió nervioso

- matare a Su-san en cuanto lo vea – los ojos de la mexicana estaban llenos de ira. Berwald tembló entre las sombras – bien, empieza de una vez

- de acuerdo ¡todos a sus puestos! – Aclaró un poco la garganta – Esta historia empieza en diciembre…

Luna miro atentamente toda la obra. Después de una hora y treinta minutos después, todos esperaban entusiasmados la opinión de la muchacha.

- y bien Maria ¿Qué opinas? – sonrió Tino

Luna vio a todos, todos sonreían y la veían expectantes. Ella en cambió, solo se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió a la salida y salió sin decir absolutamente nada.

- … ¡tanto le gusto que la dejamos sin palabras! – Gilbert rompió con el silencio.

Algunos empezaron a celebrar el que la organizadora le había dado el visto bueno a la obra, pero Tino sabia que algo pasaba, sin llamar mucho la atención siguió a la muchacha.

Mientras tanto, Luna se encontraba afuera, escondida entre los arbustos. Todo le había salido mal, como organizadora era la peor, no sabia ni siquiera que se hacia y no veía realmente que fuera a salir algo bien.

- Maria – Tino la había encontrado gracias a la ayuda de su pequeña perrita - ¿estas bien?

La mexicana se quedo en silencio viendo al suelo.

- Lamento haberte decepcionado, no pensé que te molestaría tanto el cambio

- No tienes que disculparte… es mi culpa, yo quería que todo saliera perfecto, quería que fuera como yo quería pero creo que olvide a los demás… y en ese punto me perdí y deje de saber que demonios pasaba

- No seas tan dura contigo misma, has sido una gran líder, has resuelto muchos problemas y también ya casi tienes todo a tiempo, muchos no han logrado ni eso, recuerda hace dos años, no había nada listo para el evento y sufrimos mucho

- cierto – recordó con una sonrisa – fue una pésima idea haberle dado ese año el evento a Raivis, se la paso temblando todo el tiempo

- ¿ves? No tienes por qué deprimirte… realmente lamento lo de la obra, si quieres podemos volver a la original

- No, ellos ya están felices con esta, además no se aprenderán lo de la otra en un día, que se quede todo como esta – se levanto del suelo – aun tenemos mucho que ver, tengo que aprenderme la nueva pastorela, tengo que ver que ya se hayan acabado los escenarios y todo eso, también se tiene que empezar a poner los adornos y acomodar las flores, aun tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y casi nada de tiempo

- ¡si señora! – hizo un saludo militar

- ¡bien! ¡Vamos a trabajar pues! – correspondió el saludo

Ambos se fueron corriendo, aun quedaba mucho que hacer y ya tenían el evento encima.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La gran noche había llegado e increíblemente lo habían logrado, todo estaba listo. Habían pasado los últimos dos días acabando todo, solo durmieron un par de horas antes del evento para no verse tan mal.

Todo estaba adornado con hermosas noche buenas, adornos tradicionales mexicanos de muchos colores y cientos de luces de colores.

Había piñatas de siete picos con papel de colores y metálico colgando, rellenas de fruta, dulces, juguetes y demás cosas, que serian rotas mas tarde.

Poco a poco todos los invitados, que iban desde los políticos más relevantes hasta los profesores de la escuela, iban llegando. Todos fueron recibidos con ponche, un pequeño candelabro finamente adornado y un pequeño libro donde venia impresa la letanía. El club del coro, integrado por Eduard, Sofia, Raivis y Toris, fueron los encargados de dar las instrucciones a los invitados y decirles que ellos participarían en el evento de una forma especial, después los condujeron hacia las puertas del edificio del auditorio.

- Bienvenidos – hablo ante todos Tino – Muchas gracias por su asistencia

- Este año el evento se hará de acuerdo a la tradición mexicana de las posadas – continuo Luna – Por eso, tenemos que pedir posada.

- _En el nombre del cie-e-e-lo, o-o-os pido posa-a-a-da, pues no puede anda-a-a-a-ar, mi-i esposa ama-a-a-a-a-ada_ - Tino, Luna, el club del coro y todos los invitados empezaron a cantar

- _Aquí no es meso-o-o-on, sigan adela-a-ante, yo no puedo abri-i-i-i-ir, no-o sea algú-un tuna-a-a-a-a-ante_ – respondieron los demás alumnos que se encontraban dentro del edificio

Así siguió la letanía, hasta que se abrieron las puertas.

-_ ¡Entren santos peregrinos, peregrinos! Reciban este rincón, que aunque es pobre la morada, la morada, os la doy de corazón_ – cantaban todos entre risas.

Ahora si empezaría lo bueno. Los alumnos que participarían en la pastorela, junto con Luna, se fueron a cambiar tras bambalinas, mientras, los demás alumnos se ocuparían de acomodar a los invitados en sus asientos y darles mas ponche.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Todos cámbiense y pónganse listos! ¡Empezamos en 15 minutos! – apresuraba Luna, que era la mas estresada de todos

- María, no hace falta que estés aquí

- Claro que si, soy la organizadora y tengo que ver que todo este perfecto – estaba histérica – hasta me aprendí el guion ¡así si alguien se le olvida algo se lo escribo en un letrero para que lo vea!

- tranquila María, no tienes que gritar

- ¡no estoy gritando! ¡Ahora muévanlas y apúrense!

Todos empezaron a apresurarse, estaban ansiosos por salir al escenario, sobre todo el intérprete el rol principal

- hahaha ¡será genial! – reía Alfred mientras se cambiaba en su propio camerino, pues como el principal, lo merecía – me veré tan genial con este traje, ¿tu que opinas Iván?

- te verías mejor con un ojo morado – sonrió el ruso - ¿para que me necesitas Alfred?

- ¿podrías traerme un poco de soda? Tú eres el único desocupado en este momento y muero de sed

- Claro Alfred – empezó a formarse un aura oscura junto con un repentino descenso de la temperatura – te traeré tu soda

El ruso en ese momento vio la capa que formaba parte del vestuario de Alfred y vino a su mente una oscura idea. Sin que se diera cuenta el norteamericano, tomo la capa y salió del camerino, se dirigió hacia atrás de unas cajas grandes, atrás de ellas se encontraba el soporte donde se amarraban las bolsas de arena que servían para el control del telón. Acomodo la capa de tal forma que si alguien la quitaba, desataría una de esas cuerdas, haciendo que uno de esos costales cayera justo en el lugar donde estuviera parada la persona. Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, salió de ese lugar solo para encontrarse a unos cuantos pasos al norteamericano.

- Ivan ¿y mi soda?

- Lo siento Alfred, Luna me dijo que no te la diera porque te ensuciarías el vestuario… sobre todo la capa – sonrió al mencionar lo ultimo

- ¡que mala!... ahora que lo mencionas, no encuentro mi capa ¿la has visto?

- mm… - fingió meditar unos segundos – creo que vi algo atrás de esas cajas

- thanks bro! – con una sonrisa inocente, se metió atrás de las cajas

- No tienes que agradecer – sonreía el ruso mientras se alejaba del lugar del crimen

- ¡aquí estas! – tomo rápidamente la capa y la puso alrededor de su cuello – pensé que te había perdi-

- ¡¿en serio puede hacer eso? – preguntaba sorprendida la mexicana al hombre japonés

- Si, todos los mecanismos están probados, no hay peligro alguno

- ¿pero para que necesitamos un escenario giratorio?

- Así será mas fácil ensamblar las escenografías, no tendremos que cortar la acción para esperar cambio de escenografía – sonreía orgulloso el japonés – cuando de vuelta y mientras se actúa la escena, se tendrá tiempo para armar la escenografía para la siguiente, así no se tendrán que hacer pausas incomodas

- vaya, realmente te luciste con esta Kiku

- ¡todos preparados! Ya vamos a empezar – anuncio Tino

Luna se acercó al telón y se asomo. Estaba lleno el auditorio, todos esperaban ansiosos el inicio de la pastorela.

- a tu señal María – Tino sonrió a Luna

- si… ya den la tercera llamada

En ese momento, se escucho en todo el auditorio el llamado "tercera llamada, comenzamos", después se apagaron las luces y empezó a abrirse el telón.

El escenario era un pueblo en un valle. Ahí se encontraban los pastores bailando y cantando junto con sus ovejas que estaban, bueno, pongamos que no tan felices. De pronto, una voz misteriosa inundo el escenario.

"_Esta historia empieza en diciembre…" _Tino narraba atrás del telón _"en una tierra en donde el tiempo parece no afectar, cada año se repiten los mismos sucesos, lo alegres pastores viven felices, cuando de pronto un ángel se les hace presente y les dice que tienen que ir a Belén, ellos obedientes empiezan su viaje, pero los demonios, como siempre pasa cada año, tratan de detenerlos, pero cuando parece que ellos ganaran, las fuerzas del bien vienen al rescate y vencen a los demonios, permitiendo que los pastores logren su objetivo de adorar al niño Jesús."_

En ese momento, el escenario empezó a girar, cambiando la escena donde los pastores ríen y cantan felices por una que reflejaba el infierno, con el líder de los demonios justo en medio sentado en su trono.

"_Pero al parecer, el gran rey de los demonios, Satanás, tenia otros planes en mente"_

- ¡Bola de idiotas! ¡Vengan de inmediato! – grito iracundo sentado desde su trono - … dije… ¡BOLA DE IDIOTAS! ¡VENGAN DE INMEDIATO!

En ese momento, entraron a escena los demás diablos, que al parecer habían olvidado el momento de su entrada.

- ¡¿Qué quieres? ¡¿Qué es tan importante para que el grandioso yo tenga que dejar de hacer sus grandiosas cosas? – respondió la soberbia

- ¡cállate idiota! ¡Que el jefe aquí soy yo!

- ¿Por qué eres tu el jefe? – Sonrió la envidia – a mi me gustaría mucho ser el jefe

- Dios ¿Por qué a mi? – se repetía el demonio mientras sostenía su rostro con la palma - ¡eso no importa! Estamos aquí para planear como detendremos a esos pastores

Los 7 pecados en ese momento soltaron un largo y pesado suspiro.

- pero eso es muy cansado… - decía la pereza mientras se acomodaba sobre la ira para poder dormir, a lo cual la ira solo lo empujo lo mas lejos posible

- pero señor – la gula dio otro mordisco a su pescado salado – todos los años – otro mordisco – es lo mismo

- ¡ya lo se! ¡Pero este año será distinto!

- ¿y como planea hacerlo? – la avaricia limpiaba sus lentes - ¿Por qué debería gastar mi preciado tiempo en algo en que siempre fallamos?

- ¡Por que – tomo una gran bocanada de aire – este año nos adelantaremos!

Todos los pecados miraron un momento a su líder, para después darse la vuelta y empezar a irse.

- ¡idiotas! ¡Vuelvan acá o los encerrare en la cámara de tortura auditiva!

En ese momento, todos los pecados se detuvieron y volvieron corriendo hacia donde se jefe.

- así me gusta, ahora les diré mi grandioso plan…

"_el gran demonio" _ entro de nuevo el narrador _"tenia un plan malévolo, el cual le garantizaría que ese año al fin ganaran."_

Nuevamente el escenario dio la vuelta, regresando a la escena donde los pastores cuidaban sus ovejas mientras reían y jugaban.

"_Los pastores no sospechaban en nada las crueles intenciones del demonio. De pronto, el brillante día empezó a nublarse, se escucharon truenos y cayeron rayos del cielo. Los pastores estaban muy asustados"_

Los pequeños pastores junto con sus ovejas se juntaron en un pequeño círculo. Cuando de la nada, una gran red cayó sobre ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – grito asustada una de los pastores

De pronto empezaron a escucharse risas y se hizo una gran nube de humo, la cual al disiparse, dejo ver a los demonios junto con su líder.

- ¡Ja! Les dije que funcionaria – reía orgulloso el gran demonio

- ¿Quién diría que secuestrar a los pastores antes de la llegada del ángel funcionaria? – La avaricia limpiaba de nuevo sus lentes - ¿podemos volver ya? Tengo dinero que contar

- Yo tengo a una hermosa demonio esperándome en la cama

- yo tengo que-

-¡ya entendí! ¡Tienen cosas que hacer! ¡No me importa! – Grito furioso el jefe - ¡solo llévense a los pastores y ya pueden hacer lo que quieran el resto del día!

Los pastores empezaron a gritar mientras los pecados subían la red a una carreta, para después empezar a empujarla, saliendo todos de escena.

"_Así, entre gritos, los demonios se llevaron a los pastores junto con sus ovejas, escondiéndolos en una cámara en el infierno, pues sabían que los ángeles no podían pisar su territorio. Al parecer al fin el mal tendría éxito, pero no contaban con que su plan tenia una pequeña falla: les había faltado un pastor"_

- Bien, Alfred es tu turno – Luna miro a su alrededor buscando a Alfred - ¿Alfred?

- ¿Dónde esta Alfred? Esa es su señal – pregunto Tino muy nervioso

- ay no – y a la velocidad de una bala, Luna corrió al camerino de la "estrella": estaba vacío. Corrió por todas partes a una velocidad impresionante pero sin encontrarlo - ¡no esta!

- ¡¿Qué? – Tino volteo a verla, para después asomarse un poco para ver al publico que empezaba a impacientarse - ¡¿Qué haremos?

- ¡no se! ¡no tenemos al principal! ¡Es culpa de Berwald por ponerlo de estelar!

Ambos estaban en pánico, el actor mas importante había desaparecido justo antes de su gran entrada, todo estaba perdido, ambos se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar, este era el fin. En ese momento, el sueco-oveja, que había escuchado todo, tomo una capa que estaba colgada y la puso alrededor del cuello de Luna

- ¿Qué demo-

- tu sabes las líneas – y diciendo eso, la tomo de los hombros y la empujo al escenario.

El empujón había sido tan fuerte que hizo que la muchacha, para evitar caer de boca, diera varios pasos hasta lograr recuperar estabilidad, quedando justo en medio del escenario. Cuando se dio cuenta en donde estaba parada, volteo a ver hacia el público. Todos estaban observándola, esperando.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? – exigió el finlandés al sueco

- Ella sabe – su expresión estoica no había cambiado ni un solo momento – ella puede

Tino volteo al escenario, ahí estaba Luna inmóvil, sin decir nada, estaba aun en shock.

- Vamos Maria, reacciona, si alguien puede hacerlo eres tu – temblaba nervioso el finlandés

La mexicana parpadeo un par de veces, apenas asimilaba lo que estaba pasando. Al parecer ella tendría que actuar para salvar su trasero y el de todos los demás. Ya mas tranquila, tomo una bocanada de aire. El verdadero espectáculo acababa de comenzar.

:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.:

**Lista de nombres (por aparicion)**

Taiwan: de los nombres que vi posibles, el que mas me gusta es Xiao Mei .../... México (OC): Luna María .../... Cuba: de los que pueden ser, adore Máximo! XD

Ucrania: simplemente, me enamore del nombre de Sofia .../... Corea: Yong Soo Im .../... Dinamarca: de los posibles, escogí Bertram

Hungria: Elizabeta Hedervary .../... Polonia: Feliks Lukasiewicz .../... Finlandia: Tino Väinämöinen .../... E.U. : Alfred F. Jones

Suecia: Berwald Oxenstierna .../... Prusia: Gilbert Beilschmidt .../... Estonia: Eduard Von Bock .../... Letonia: Raivis Galante .../... Lituania: Toris Laurinaitis

Rusia: Ivan Braginski (creo que en el anterior no lo puse en la lista... me va a matar de un tubaso...) .../... Japon: Kiki Honda

**Por si se les olvido, aqui esta el reparto de los que aparecen:**

Satanas: inglaterra/arthur

pastores: Liechtenstein/Elise, Polonia/Feliks, Sealand/Peter, Hong kong/Li Xiao y Letonia/Raivis

ovejas (XD): Suiza/Basch, Lituania/Toris, Suecia/Berwald, China/Yao y Estonia/Eduard

pecados:

soberbia: prusia/Gilbert; Envidia: Rusia/Ivan; Avaricia: Austria/Roderich; Gula: Japon/Kiku; pereza: Italia/Feliciano; Ira: Alemania/Ludwig; Lujuria: Francia/Francis


End file.
